Another Day
by timeobserver1997
Summary: ONE SHOT: Homura's post-Rebellion reflections. A bit of a set up towards any official projects. Inspired the MGSV: The Phantom Pain's Truth ending. MGSV and Rebellion spoilers ahead so read at your own discretion


" **Now do you remember? Who you are? What you were meant to do? I cheated death, thanks to you. And thanks to you I've left my mark. You have too – you've written your own history. "**

" **Where we are today? We built it. This story – this "legend" – it's ours. We can change the world – and with it, the future. I am you, and you are me. Carry that with you, wherever you go. "**

 **-Big Boss** _ **Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015)**_

* * *

How long has it been?

How many cycles did it take?

She lost count. It feels so distant now. She should be older than the others at this point.

But there was this attachment. That chance of a normal life. It had to happen. The system needed to change. Kyubey came first...eventually...Madoka.

Madoka...she spent years over a month. She sacrificed herself so many times, it was more than a debt. This was the chance to end it all. That's all Homura wanted, a sense of peace between her, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami...

She had no regrets. At least, most of the time. She worked hard for it. In those many attempts, she suffered, everybody suffered, everybody died, and then she back, only for it to happen again. There was this numb feeling, seeing and suffering so many times. It was not the sense of invincibility, but a sense of emptiness. Eventually, that was the only thing that kept her sane. Madoka.

The new age brought a sense of peace...but there was that...that void.

 _I found out I had a great friend by my side the whole time. so I'm really happy._

 _Homura-chan. Thank you._

One of Madoka's last words. She could've done something, at least she thought she could. There were days where she rested, tired from the years of fighting. But there were days where she was restless. There was that tugging feeling that she could have done something. There had to be some kind of loophole, some kind of loose end. But what happened...happened.

Then...another cycle.

It was a blessing in disguise, but also a living hell. There was something off in Mitakihara. Something reset. Something was missing. Something was off...

Something snapped by then. It never ended. She found herself played by the Incubator again, along with the others. All this effort...for this...

She couldn't remember much after that. Everything dulled, there were flashes, noises, and a sense of pain. But the regret...that was worse than death. Each second felt like minutes, but she felt enclosed, until she was liberated.

 _I could never bear to do things that would make someone as strong as you cry like this._

Madoka had done so much for her. She was an angel. A god. Beyond that, a friend who helped her out, even in death. She deserved peace.

That's why she did it. Love. That urge to keep her alive and experience peace. The consequences didn't matter anymore. Both of them suffered several times. Both of them needed peace. But that look...from Sayaka and Madoka. There was a sense of pain and anguish in their faces.

It was nothing at first, but lately, that image never left. Both of their faces. Was it guilt? Betrayal? Was it the fact that true happiness couldn't be achieved? She didn't know for sure.

The first several weeks was peaceful. Nothing in particular happened, aside from the strolls at night. The Incubator was still around, but he got everything that was coming for him. All should be well. But something was off lately. Homura felt it in her dreams. She noticed something about Madoka, and Sayaka. This world she built...was it unstable? Was she no different than the Incubator?

Homura gazed at the mirror. So much has changed. But something was off. There was something that disgusted her about herself.

 _BANG!_

No. This all happened for a reason. This chance to rebuild. It was for the better. It could be the only chance at peace that anyone could've had. With peace, there's sacrifice. It had to happen. There was no way around it.

Homura looked into the shattered mirror, pistol in hand. On the other side, she saw herself for who she was. A demon.

Whatever happen from now on is anybody's guess. But if it meant fighting to the death, to maintain this peace, so be it.

With one final smirk, Homura walked off into the unknown. Today is another day.

* * *

" **I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home**

 **I searched for form and land, for years and years I roamed**

 **I gazed a gazely stare at all the millions here**

 **We must have died alone, a long long time ago"**

 **-David Bowie** _ **The Man Who Sold the World (1970)**_

* * *

 **The Madogatari Concept Trailer and the release of MGSV came to mind when I was watching Rebellion. What is the end game, and what will Homura's self-reflection be like once the fourth movie comes out? I kinda based some elements of Silent Hill 2 for this short, mainly the concepts of depression.**

 **Also, I see this story about the Boss, Big Boss, and Solid Snake as something similar, but different. Each had their own dream, and own interpretations of peace. It took 50 years for the story to resolve. Despite its cheesiness and comedy, MGS is a bittersweet tragic tale. It's worth checking out.**

 **The Phantom Pain's truth ending was really moving. A departure for Kojima and a conclusion for MGS. There's this epic track called "Behind the Mirror". It's on YouTube and on the extended soundtrack.**

 **At the moment, this is my only completed story. I will start working on the others soon.**


End file.
